A Beautiful Mess
by arianaamanda
Summary: There was blood everywhere. In every nook and cranny you could think of. It oozing from the walls and from her heart. She needs help, but who could possibly help her. D/E One-shot


**Summary:**

**There was blood everywhere. It surrounded her; swallowing her whole. It oozing down her chin and from her heart. She needs help, but who could possibly help her. D/E One-shot**

**I do not own any of these characters or The Vampire Diaries since they belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I only own the story idea**

* * *

**A Beautiful Mess**

Retreating out of her apartment she felt the cold icy wind wrap around her. Looking down at her shirt that was already catching the falling snowflakes, she sighed.

She knew why she had to wear this shirt even in the coldest of weathers. It was red and soon enough she would be covered in **it**.

She trudged down the alley near her apartment and effectively hearing constant whimpers. There were always sleazy men lurking in the shadows ready to attack, to rape.

The more I walked the closer I got to the protest of a woman in her twenties. In front of her was a man, holding her brunette hair in his slimy hands and assaulting her against the wall. He was trying to rip her shirt off with one hand and yanking his other hand wrapped around her hair every time she would wail and yelp.

In a second I was behind him and the brunette's eyes widened in relief. She shouldn't be, I was a monster myself. The man turned around realizing the woman was staring at something behind him.

He sneered and chuckled when he saw it just another woman he could abuse for his own guilty pleasures. "Would you like to join in, sweet cheeks?" He laughed darkly still clutching tightly around the girl.

I only smiled at him causing him to stop laughing and stare. "A willing participant, now that's something to laugh about. Isn't it, princess?" He asked the shivering frame behind him.

About to say something else I cut him off by fisting on to his shirt with both hands. Looking at him straight in the eye, I stared at him darkly.

"You won't harm her. You won't ever rape a woman because you won't be alive to do so." I compel him, the veins under my eyes becoming prominent; frightening the man.

"I want you to forget this ever happened. When you get home, you'll bleed yourself dry thinking what an asshole of human being you were." I finish letting him scurry off becoming smaller as he runs away.

The piercing cry caught my attention and I turn around to see the girl a blubbering mess on the ground. "Th-Thank you." She says between cries. "Don't thank me." I say and rush to her side to help her up. She pulls me into an embrace and cries into my shoulder.

I could feel her body shaking, but what caught my attention the most was her heartbeat thumping hurriedly and loudly. I could feel the veins under my eyes and the itch of my eyes becoming red. I pull her away from me and she looks up horrified at my face.

"Be quiet. This won't hurt." I compel. Moving her hair out of the way, I waste no time in biting soundly in her neck. I drank deeply and her constant movements to break free made me drink harder.

I could feel her warm blood drizzling down my chin and on to my bosom. I couldn't see through all the lust; bloodlust that is. Her heart gradually stopped pumping blood into her veins and her weak attempts to be free of my hold became even more futile.

When I had drained all the blood in her body from head to toe, she fell to the ground. Her breathing was harsh and shallow. Her lungs felt like they were burning, but she knew better.

All she saw was red. A crimson red that could achieve a gasp from any human, but she wasn't human. Far from it. The lingering blood of her victim was making her thoughts become hazy, but the taste of the rich liquid on her lips was making her see clear as day.

She felt the immense power surging through her veins when she had heard the familiar heartbeat of the petite brunette decelerate, but all she could fell now was overwhelming guilt.

It weighed on her shoulders and she saw nothing else to do, but fall to her knees. Her lip quivered and her face reddened. Death always followed her. First her parents, Jenna, Isobel, John, Alaric, and ultimately her brother.

After that the flood gates were opened and she was the one doing the killing. It was all her fault. All of it. She couldn't contain herself. With one strum of her heart breaking; a cry emanated from her.

Her sobs wracked her slim frame the pain inside became worse when she realized she was in a puddle of blood. Tears streamed down her face as she fisted the snow. Pounding the ground with her fist repeatedly and screaming cause she was the one to blame.

Her body was violently shaking and she had no time or energy to hear someone approaching her. A shadow loomed above her and she looked up through cloudy eyes.

Damon.

She cried harder because she lost him to. She left without saying a word. She left everybody.

Damon crouched down next to her. He knew. He knew that even though she left him, she needed someone. Cradling her in his arms he cooed her telling her he could help.

"You can't help me. It's all my fault. I disappointed momma, daddy. I disappointed you." She trembles in his arms. "I can help you. This doesn't have to be hard anymore. You have me, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie. Just let us help you. Let **me** help you." He says desperately blinking back tears that wanted to leak.

He shook his head. He has to be strong for her. They sat there on the snow for minutes maybe even hours. Her cries quieted and she ran a hand over face, wiping away her tears.

He buried his head in to her hair and they sat in blood.

Her last victim's blood.

She had made a beautiful mess.


End file.
